


【98s &99s x 你】如果是青梅竹马

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo





	【98s &99s x 你】如果是青梅竹马

-夫胜宽ver.

“啊！这文真的甜到齁！” 今天的我也被无脑小甜文圈粉了。

太喜欢看甜文了，导致我的择偶标准越来越高。这我也控制不住是不是，生活那么苦，不吃点糖撑不下去啊。

“你又在看什么幼稚的小说？”有人用指关节敲了下我的头。

不用抬头都知道是我的青梅竹马—

济州岛夫氏。

他真的跟我从小玩到大了，对彼此的了解程度简直是无法言喻的高。

我甩甩头发看着他：“你不要笑我，你也很幼…稚啦！”

中间的语气突然停顿是因为我看到了—

他乖巧垂在额头上的栗色刘海，他有点松松的领结，他衬衣的下摆带着皱褶有点凌乱。

—他闪闪亮亮的眸子也在看着我。

我为什么脸红了，这不是天天都见到的人吗…？

我放下手机，被他拉着去了小卖部。

—我没看到的是他看着我的样子翘起的嘴角。  
—也没能预想到接下来他要说的话。

-崔韩率ver.

再次见到是大学的新生注册会。

明明小时候是邻居，明明小学初中都在一起，明明家长都是好朋友。

却不知道为什么搬家之后就很少联系了。

“你为什么在这里？”我和崔韩率同时说出这句话。

接下来就是在有点尴尬的空气中叙叙旧谈谈自己，然后交换了各自的联系方式便回去宿舍收拾行李了。

—他还是带着小时候喜欢的毛线帽  
—他身上还是有令人安心的味道

“— —”手机的新消息提示灯亮了。

是他的消息。

“没想到还能见到你，是不是很有缘分呢？

你还是像小时候一样啊，真的一点没变，让我一眼认出了你。”

“可惜的是，我的回忆里都是小时候的你，

能不能给我个机会更新一下？”

—心脏真的漏了一拍。

-李灿ver.

我又闹着要自己去日本玩了。

“不行！你一个人不安全。”爸爸总是很紧张我。

听到这个消息的，正好在我家蹭电视看的李灿抬起了头。

“伯父，我跟她一起去行不？这样就不用担心啦。”

我爸还是抵不住我想去日本的热情，终于扭扭捏捏地同意了。

在网上查了攻略的我兴高采烈地拉着李灿，回房间整理好行李就拉着他去了一直想去的夜市。

真的好多小吃，我捧着章鱼小丸子吃得起兴，隔壁拉着我的李先生手里还有我说一定要吃到的鸡蛋仔。

“你看看你。”他一副老父亲的表情给我擦了擦嘴。

我已经习惯了他照顾我了，没看到他眼睛里的要溢出来的温柔。

终于吃够了，我心满意足地拉着他坐在长椅上看着人来人往。

“你吃够了吗？”他满眼笑意地看着我。

“嗯！”

他突然正经地把我转过。

我看着他的眼睛，忽然意识到他要说什么，红晕爬上我的脸颊。

—你看，他的眼睛里全是我。


End file.
